


Champagne Courage

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: Allison’s Wedding [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison Hargreeves-centric, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Snark, allison’s wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Allison and Diego are both nervous before her wedding. Allison because she doesn’t know if she can do this to Patrick, someone she rumored into love. Diego because he asked Allison if he could walk her down the aisle, not wanting her to go alone. Snark, bonding, fucked up Hargreeves children!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick
Series: Allison’s Wedding [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904155
Kudos: 65





	Champagne Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Only T for swearing.
> 
> Technically this follows on from the Luther Won’t Mind one shot of the Allison’s Wedding series but it can be read on its own.

As Diego awkwardly hung around the doorway to Allison’s room, waiting for her to finish getting ready - he began to panic. He shouldn’t have asked to walk her down the aisle, what was he thinking?! He barely knew her anymore, her goddamn fans probably knew her better. _Was it too late to back out?_ he wondered as he frantically chewed on his thumb nail. He’d long grown out of that habit, but he was too stressed to give a damn. Diego needed a fucking drink. As he began to saunter off to the bar, he heard Allison call his name. Oh fuck, he couldn’t let her down. “Yeah?” he mumbled as he stuck his head through the door. He thought she had looked angelic earlier, but she looked like a freaking goddess now. The intense pride he felt was a decent enough distraction from his nerves.

The nerves were eating Allison alive. She loved Patrick to death, but she knew this wedding would never be happening if she hadn’t rumored him. Could she force him into this? Could she force herself to spend the rest of her life with someone who didn’t truly love her? The preemptive guilt was devouring her. Glancing over to the clock, Allison felt relief as she found she still had some time to mull things over. “Wanna drink?” she suggested with a playful smirk, gesturing her hand out to the champagne bottle by her side. Diego nodded eagerly. She grinned in return, thankful she wouldn’t be pathetically drinking alone on her own wedding day.

—

Truthfully, Diego had no idea how this whole thing actually worked. He’d never even been to a wedding, all he knew was from the cheesy movies Eudora had forced him to watch. He kinda liked them, but he wouldn’t tell her that. “Do I have to speak?” he muttered gently, staring down into his champagne flute rather than having to embarrassingly meet his sister’s eye. He didn’t elaborate on why the concept of speaking was terrifying for him, but he knew Allison would know.

It took Allison a moment to ground herself, she was so lost in her own thoughts. What would the press say if she called it off? She’d never live it down. It would’ve been a scandal enough as it was, but especially on the day of the wedding. She was such an _idiot_ , why did she always do this to herself?! Rumors always came back to bite her on the ass, but she never learned. They’re just so tempting, the knowledge that she can get whatever she wants is intoxicating. “No, we just link arms and walk together.” she explained gently, trying desperately not to look at her brother with pity. Diego briefly closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief through his nose. “I wish they were here...” she suddenly whispered, not having to explain who she meant. Diego would know who. Allison took a rather generous swig of her champagne, hoping it would deal with some of her jitters. Every bride had nerves, right?

“Yeah, me too.” Diego grunted, feeling bashful as the topic veered dangerously close to emotions. He had to nip that shit right in the bud. “Guess that’s one thing you can’t rumor.” he teased crudely with a sly grin. Allison met his eye and faux scowled, though she was clearly trying to hide a smirk. Although they’d never really been close, Allison and Diego had always bonded through being snarky. He supposed it was the sadistic bullshit their dad drilled into them. It wasn’t their fault their father was a sociopath. Whatever, at least they enjoyed it. Diego chugged from his flute. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Ben and Five the whole time they’d been here, it was painfully lingering on his mind. He assumed that feeling was massively intensified for Allison, it being her wedding. As guilty as Diego felt for thinking it, she was probably going to be the only one of them who ever got married. He and Eudora were too turbulent for that, and the others had probably never had actual relationships. Luther was probably a goddamn virgin, Diego had to bite down on his cheek to stop himself from laughing like a twelve year old.

Allison had to force herself not to nervously pick at her manicure, she wanted her wedding pictures to be perfect. She’d probably end up with some zoomed in picture of her janky nails on the front of some tabloid. Diego and Allison inadvertently finished their drinks at the same moment, and self-consciously chuckled afterwards. They shared a moment of eye contact, both looking filled with nerves despite their smiles. Allison wasn’t sure if she could do this. Was it worth trapping her and Patrick in a sham marriage just because of the humiliation calling off the wedding would cause? Surely the man she loved so intensely deserved autonomy? Could she admit what she’d done to Diego, he probably would have already guessed...

“Allison, it’s time!” her maid of honor excitedly squeaked from the door, rapping her knuckles against the frame. Allison bit down on her lip, trying desperately not to let tears well in her eyes. It was too late now, she decided. She’d have to live with what she had done. She was an actress, she could do this. No one would be any the wiser. Allison sent her maid of honor a spectacularly fake smile, and glanced over to her brother. His usual tan complexion had been drained to almost white as a sheet.

Diego pushed himself up from his chair, anxiously fiddling with the buttons of his suit jacket. He almost felt as bad as he did when he was faced with a needle. “You ready?” he softly inquired, sticking his elbow out for Allison to link through. His sister nodded as she hummed her agreement. Diego helped her stand, which was necessary with the goddamn ridiculous length of her heels. “Isn’t this a bit sexist?” he quipped, raising an eyebrow. “A man giving you away...”

Rolling her eyes to the heavens, Allison groaned pettily. “If you disapprove, maybe I’ll ask Klaus instead.” she teased, glaring at her brother mischievously as they sauntered from the room. Allison tried to steady her breathing, there was no going back. Diego scoffed, tauntingly raising his eyebrow even higher. He looked back ahead of them as they ambled down the hallway towards the wedding hall. “Your own funeral...” he replied dryly with a shake of his head.


End file.
